When solutions of certain metals such as those found in Groups IVA and IVB of the Periodic Table of the Elements the Lanthanides and the Actinides are mixed with oxyanions of elements found in Groups VA and VIB of the Periodic Table of Elements, amorphous gels having limited ion exchange characteristics are precipitated. Certain of these gels have been converted into stoichiometric crystalline phases by refluxing in a solution of a strong acid. Among the crystalline phases prepared in this manner are .alpha.-zirconium phosphate; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,884, and .beta. and .gamma.-zirconium phosphates, see Journal of Inorganic Nuclear Chemistry, 1968. Vol. 30, pages 2249-2258. Pergamon Press. Abraham Clearfield first discovered that zirconium phosphate gels could be converted to layered, crystalline materials. J. Inorg. Nucl. Chem. 26, 117, 1964. Since that time numerous other materials with differing anions and/or cations have been converted to similar layered, crystalline inorganic materials. For ease of discussion these have frequently been referred to as zirconium phosphate-type materials. These materials have found utility as ion exchange agents, absorption agents (zeolitic), catalysts and catalyst supports.
It has also been noted that the crystalline, layered zirconium phosphate-type materials can be intercalated with various organic agents. See, for example, Inorganic Ion Exchange Materials, A. Clearfield, editor, CRC Press, 1982, pp. 111-132. Intercalation of these materials provides certain changes in their properties. By "stretching" apart the crystalline layers, more ready access can be had to the internal surfaces of the crystalline layers. Thus, changes in rates of ion exchange, absorption and catalytic reaction are found. One problem with the use of organic agents to intercalate layered materials is that in the presence of other solvents having intercalating ability, the original intercalating agents will exchange with the solvent, causing a change in properties of the layered material with time. This problem can be obviated by utilizing certain inorganic intercalating or "pillaring" agents. This invention modifies the crystalline zirconium phosphate-type materials by intercalating therein three-dimensional silica pillars. A similar intercalation of clay materials is found in co-pending application Ser. No. 559,545, filed Dec. 8, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,257.